Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a serial communication interface, and more particularly, to a device and a method of testing a serial communication interface circuit.
A test of a circuit serial communication interface of a device having data transmission and reception functions may include an internal loopback test without a test through an analog signal path and an external loopback test through the analog signal path. As a communication speed of the serial communication interface increases, the test of the serial communication interface may not cover a maximum communication speed of the serial communication interface.